


Victim One

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Donnelly makes his way through the Cape [1]
Category: Cape Wrath | Meadowlands
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've seen Cape Wrath/Meadowlands you should know where this is going to go. If not then I can safely say that this is non con, and probably tasteless as hell.</p><p>It's being made into a series and not an actual story because I got the idea in my head that he's just slowly working his way around Cape Wrath though each installment will still be 2nd POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim One

Everyone knew Jack, everyone. The stocky handyman who slinked about, his cap pulled low over his eyes, shoulders slightly hunched as if he was trying to go unseen. And he always seemed to stare at you like he was planning horrible things, his eyes dark beneath the brim of his hat like he’s already seen you naked but it wasn’t enough. Things that had to take place in the bedroom closet because even the bedroom itself was too open, too easy to peer into.

And he liked a bit of fear, you found that out the hard way, walking home from work after dark. Bumping into him had startled you, the low groan that had rumbled in his chest had made your heart start beating faster even as you tried to hide it beneath a smile. May even have gotten away with it if you hadn’t flinched when his hand lifted, the motion coming to a stop before continuing smoothly as he tugged on the brim of his hat. He’d continued past you, turned the corner without a single glance over his shoulder, and you’d let out the breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.

Five steps, that’s all you got to take before a broad palm covered your mouth, his pinky curled beneath your chin as he pulled you through someone’s backyard. Frantically you paw at the hand covering your mouth, not just because you need to scream, need to call for help, but it’s also damn near blocking your nose’s ability to take in air. Black spots are dancing in front of your eyes, your feet stumbling as he drags you round another house. The light from the dining room almost blinds you, someone’s silhouette through the curtains giving you a moment of hope before it’s dashed when the light goes off again.

You hear that low groan in your ear again, his chest vibrating with it when you kick at him, trying to break loose to call out to the person in the house. His breath is hot and heavy on your neck as he buries his nose in your hair inhaling deeply, his other hand sliding over your stomach and pulling you closer to grind his erection against you. A low whimper escapes you as his hand over your mouth shifts, that first full breath of air feels like heaven even though you can barely think around the ideas of what he might have planned. 

“Just a minute, don’t fucking move.” the rough voice in your ear leaves your stomach churning, his hand gripping your jaw hard enough it almost feels like he’s trying to tear it from the hinge. “You move, so much as try to run, and I will kill you right here.”

Nodding, you fight the urge to lick your lips, your whole mouth feels dry. His hand slides off your stomach, pausing near your hip to scrape his fingertips across it, his ring finger slipping beneath your shirt to caress your skin. It’s while he’s twisting to reach for the door that you bolt, your elbow catching him right at the end of the body of his ribcage. Your neck muscles scream in protest as thick fingers burrow themselves into your hair and throw you into the metal siding of the shed.

His body pins you there, fingers clenching as he pulls your head back, lips brushing along your ear. You can’t hear what he’s saying over the suddenly furious pounding of your blood, your ragged breathing. You do feel the cold edge of a knife caress your cheek, the way the tip skims along your jaw, tickles down your throat to press against your pulse.

“What did I tell you?” harsh and ragged through clenched teeth, the whisper causes chills to run up your spine, another helpless whimper escaping you before you can stop it. “What did I fucking tell you, eh?”

“Please.” the word is a harsh croak, your tongue darting out to wet your lips as you try not to swallow. The tip of the blade itches as it slowly presses harder, your body jerking in an instinctual reaction to try and move away from it.

“Please, what?” A sharp pinprick of pain, a trickle of warmth running down your throat as his teeth catch the lobe of your ear. The growl that rumbles out of his throat is raspy, the short hairs on the back of your neck standing up. “If you didn’t want me to kill you, you shouldn’t have tried to run.”

Your legs give out, the knife skimming a long line on your throat as you sink to the ground. Shakily your fingers press against the scratch, your head tilted back at a painful degree by his fingers still in your hair. You can’t see his eyes but you can feel them staring at you, hidden in shadow beneath the cap, the full lips twisting into a smile that leaves you feeling cold.

Yanking you upwards, he thrusts his hips forward, his erection pressing against your mouth through the denim. A small scream escapes you when he yanks again, the thrust of his hips more insistent, pushing your lips apart and scraping your gums.

“You’re down there already.” his tone is conversational, pushing the brim of his cap up with the tip of his knife. The blade slides through your hair, a thick hank of it trailing over the blade as he lets out a soft moan at the sight. “Get on with it!”

Head shaking you reach up to grab his wrist, nails scraping as you try to tear his fingers loose from your hair. You lose colour, your vision going fuzzy around the edges, a sharp pain radiating through your skull. Letting out a soft hmph, he reaches out to yank the door open, the side of it catching your ribs, stealing your breath from you as he drags you inside. Using his hand in your hair he pulls you up onto your feet before shoving you farther inside, a kick to the back of your knees has you falling once more, the taste of dirt, copper, and saline filling your mouth.

“Let’s try this again.” his foot connects with your ribs, not hard enough to break bone but enough to make you sob and retch for a moment before you can bring yourself to uncurl. “Up.”

The knife clatters on a shelf, the jangling sound of his belt reaching your ears as you force yourself to your hands and knees. Scuffed tips of shoes fill your vision, his fingers almost gentle as they cup the back of your skull, trailing over your neck before grabbing a handful of hair and yanking you up to your knees. The head of his cock slides across your chin, precome smearing leaving it sticky.

“Now…” You hesitate too long, his wrist twisting to tilt your face up to his, “I said, Now.”

Your scalp tingles as he slowly let’s your head drop, his hips thrusting towards your mouth again, this time the slick foreskin brushing over your lower lip. The passing fancy of biting down once it’s in your mouth passes under a wash of fear, his heavy breathing echoing above you as he reaches down to slowly stoke himself.

“Open, damn you. Open your damn mouth!”

A soft sob escapes you as you slowly opening your mouth, your jaw aching as you do so, his cock sliding over your lips, the precome bitter as it hits your tongue. Half slide in, pulling back, and then he thrusts into your mouth your nose pressing against his pubic bone. You gag on it, the hard, short thrusts slamming your nose again and again as he growls and grumbles above you. Closing your eyes trying to think of something else, anything else, works only for a moment before he’s twisting his hand in your hair to angle your face to his.

It’s not until his fingers trail over your cheek, smearing the tears there that you realize you’d begun crying. Sick to your stomach you refuse to open your eyes until he snarls down at you to do so, the soft groans of appreciation causing you to gag again as his thrusts in crease.

“Oh God, just like that… It hurts don’t it? Makes you sick to your stomach, oh God, just like that.”

Semen splashes against the back of your throat as he comes, a low raspy moan escaping him, his fingers tightening as he presses your face against him, hips jerking. You’re not ready for the sudden release of his grip, falling you roll to your side, coughing and trying to spit the bitter fluid from your mouth belatedly realizing that some of it is blood.

“Swallow, you bitch, don’t you dare…”

You almost vomit trying to do as he tells you, his heel digging into your hip as he shoves you onto your back. Squatting down beside you his fingers are gentle as he pushes the hair back from your face, trailing over your jaw as his lips curl into a sweet smile.

“There now, good girl, wasn’t so hard was it?”


End file.
